


All I Ask Of You

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficathon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic. Buffy dies. Angel is with her. Very sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Gud Summries Funficathingathon run by stoney321 on LJ. The song it was based on is "All I Ask of You" from The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

_No more talk of darkness,_   
_Forget these wide-eyed fears,_   
_I'm here_   
_Nothing can harm you,_   
_My words will warm and calm you,_   
_Let me be your freedom,_   
_Let daylight dry your tears_   
_I'm here with you, beside you_   
_To guard you, and to guide you_

\---

Angel stared in horror as the giant 'squid' demon used a tentacle to skewer Buffy. He tried to reach her side, but a tentacle around his own waist and another twined between his legs kept him in place. 

Buffy was dying, he could tell, despite her slayer healing, but she kept on fighting. She struggled and fought and finally defeated it. The effort cost her. She swayed and nearly collapsed, but Angel got to her and eased her down to the pavement. 

The 'squid' had been killed and he had been freed but not in time to help. Somewhere he heard the melody of a familiar love song. It could have been his imagination, but he wasn't sure.

\---

_Say you love me_   
_Every waking moment_   
_Turn my head_   
_With talk of summertime_   
_Say you need me with you_   
_Now and always_   
_Promise me_   
_That all you say is true_   
_Love me_   
_That's all I ask of you_

\---

Buffy was growing weaker by the second. Angel had tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't any longer.

\---

_Let me be your shelter_   
_Let me be your light_   
_You're safe_   
_No one will find you_   
_Your fears are far behind you_

\---

Buffy knew time was short and there was so much she wanted to say to this man-- Vampire.

"Angel, I love you. I've always loved you," Buffy whispered. 

"I know," Angel said through the tears. "I love you and will love you as long as I exist."

\---

_All I want is freedom_   
_A world with no more night_   
_And you always beside me_   
_To hold me and to hide me_

\---

"I wish I could be here for at least a decade but I won't. Take care of Dawn," Buffy exhorted.

"I will," Angel promised.

Buffy's breathing grew shallower. Angel bent his head and kissed her one last time. He put all longing and pain and hope crushed into the gentle but demanding kiss. He pulled back and looked down at the only woman he had loved in all his more than two hundred and fifty years of existing and saw her draw her last breath. The tears were now streaming down his face instead of just trickling.

"Goodbye my always love," Angel said as he closed her eyes.

\---

_Then say you'll share with me_   
_One love, one lifetime_   
_Let me lead you_   
_From your solitude_   
_Say you need me_   
_With you_   
_Here beside you_   
_Anywhere you go_   
_Let me got too_   
_That's all I ask of you._

\---

_Say you'll share with me_   
_One love, one lifetime_   
_Say the word,_   
_And I will follow you_

\---

Angel tried to sit up in bed, but he was pinned. He opened his eyes to see what was holding him down. It was an arm around his waist and a leg between his own. Buffy was effectively pinning him in place. Her chest rose and fell with a regularity that showed she merely slept. 

Angel's relief was heartfelt, as the dream was almost palpable still to him. It had been so real and felt like it had really happened. Were his heart still able to beat, he was sure it would be pounding like a thousand thundering buffalo. Angel was content to stay where he was. He moved only enough to plant a kiss on the blonde head pillowed on his bare chest.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair. Buffy smiled in her sleep when he added, "Always."

Angel leaned over and kissed her lightly. Buffy returned the kiss without waking. Angel knew that this was starting out to be a perfect day. Usually, perfect days weren't something he was allowed to have, even after Willow had found a way around that pesky loophole in his curse. A perfect day was a sure away to attract an apocalypse-- but right now Angel didn’t care. They had both survived several apocalypses apiece and now they would enjoy their perfect day. He returned to kissing Buffy. This time she woke.

"Angel, what a perfect way to start the day." Buffy smiled to his lips before returning his kisses. "That is the way I always want to wake up." 

Angel smiled, "Always," he murmured, then started running his hands over her bare back. She sighed softly, running her own hands over his back and tracing the tattoo with a finger. Angel began to twitch with laughter because it tickled. He was enjoying, too much, just being with Buffy and feeling to really care about it. 

Buffy soon joined in the laughter. Angel decided he could get used to waking up like this for always, at least as long as Buffy was his. Hopefully that would a long time coming.

\---

_Share each day with me_   
_Each night, each morning_   
_Say you love me_   
_You know I do_   
_Love me_   
_That's all I ask of you_


End file.
